


双性卡

by Anactacina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Artificial Vagina, Body Modification, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, 人体改造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anactacina/pseuds/Anactacina
Summary: 一句话简介：旗木卡卡西装了个逼存档，ooc注意





	双性卡

卡卡西摆弄着他的新逼，不安地等着带土。  
是卡卡西先动的手。说着“带土还是只看av黄片吧？”，瞒着带土去医院预约了时间，等带土发现老公想给自己装个逼时，已经什么都来不及了。  
“不止是逼，还有子宫呢。”旗木卡卡西说。  
宇智波带土看了他一眼。  
“能生吗？”  
“不能。”  
“哦。”  
“毕竟没有激素，只是个模拟子宫形态的飞机杯而已。阴道也是一样，只相当于植入体内的飞机杯。”  
宇智波带土又哦了一声。他还是不知道该说什么。  
“抱歉不能怀孕呢。带土想不想看看我的逼？”旗木卡卡西问。

“装都装了，不如来玩一会？”卡卡西友好地说。  
带土想了想。  
“卡卡西，那你现在用哪里尿尿？”  
“尿尿……”卡卡西一下红了脸，“尿尿还是在用那里尿尿……新的还不熟悉嘛……”  
“那里？什么那里？卡卡西，你在害羞吗？”  
“刚刚是谁一口一个逼？是小狗吗？”  
“是，是小狗……”  
卡卡西红着脸，没有面罩的嘴巴急促地喘，明明刚才还说着“不熟悉”“没有感觉”，现在他却真的能感受到有淫水在顺着下身流下来。  
“小狗。”带土揉上卡卡西的头发。“你这个小狗。”  
“……汪。”  
带土一愣，卡卡西把头埋进带土的衣料里。带土无辜地硬了，硬得发痛。  
“起来。”带土嘶哑着说，“让我看看你的逼。”

 

卡卡西从早起之后就一直暧昧地偷瞟带土。带土先是茫然，再是紧张，在卡卡西第134次偷瞟他时他终于烦闷起来。  
“怎么了？”  
卡卡西的表情竟然少见地忸怩。  
“啊，倒也没有什么大事……”  
“说。”  
“我现在会用……那里尿尿了……”  
带土捏着的筷子掉了下来。  
带土弯下腰去捡筷子时看到了自己翘高的鸡巴。他又一次感受到了被告知卡卡西装了个逼那天的迷惑和疲劳。  
为什么我对着这种东西也能硬？

宇智波带土，男，三十二岁，至今未婚。他在“打开浏览器并输入我想看老婆尿尿怎么办”和“去看老婆尿尿并让自己不再硬”之间思索了一会，选择了后者。  
在尴尬的空气里，带土沉默地推过去一杯牛奶。  
“你好变态啊，卡卡西。”带土说。  
“你居然蹲下来尿尿。”  
而卡卡西，在不同于平常的、女性特有的小便声里脸红了。

 

“对了，带土，”晚上睡觉前，卡卡西把书一合，转过脸去盯带土。带土被他盯得咯噔一下，心想这准没好事。  
“阴茎需要阉割吗？”  
我就知道。带土疲惫地想。幸好，他已经有了足够多的对卡卡西谈话经验。  
“想阉掉鸡巴？”带土拍拍卡卡西的脸，凑得真近，是可以吻上去的距离，“鸡巴不想被玩了？”  
卡卡西果然慌了神。  
“不是，没有，鸡巴也想被玩的。”  
“但如果你不喜欢，可以阉割，也可以贴好，用胶带可以贴成女孩子下面的样子哦。”卡卡西侧过头，温顺地舔上带土的手心。  
“行了，别想着你的鸡巴了。”带土抽回手，卡卡西舔得他心痒痒，“来干点别的，顺便让我看看你的鸡巴会不会漏水。今天尿尿的时候从那里漏出来了吧？地砖都被你弄湿了。”带土含着卡卡西的耳朵，“到处尿尿的坏小狗。”

 

带土叹了口气。卡卡西还是把鸡巴贴起来了。  
“现在一点也看不出来了哦。”卡卡西邀功似的说。  
带土伸手拨弄了几下。真的是平的，腹部像女子平滑的小腹，下身也像av中女优的下体。  
带土又叹了口气。  
卡卡西愣住了。“你不喜欢吗？”  
他小心翼翼地问，在宇智波带土的滤镜之下，还透露出几分委屈。  
“……我喜欢。”带土说。  
卡卡西这才放松地弯起眼睛。“你喜欢就好，我呢，现在想要的，也就只有带土开心嘛。”  
“那你呢？被我玩那里的时候，能爽吗？”想起之前卡卡西说的“飞机杯”“没有感觉”，带土紧张起来。  
“虽然的确说过飞机杯那种话，但也不是真的飞机杯，我也会有感觉的。”  
那就好。带土放下心来。“那，我们今天试试，让你用那个高潮？”

 

卡卡西本来以为，自己把阴茎贴起来了，就再也不会用到它。可是现在，它被用的似乎要比之前还要多。带土比以前更爱玩弄它，撕开胶带，只露出前端，或者直接扯下胶带，总会有几根银色的阴毛粘在上面。  
想不到装了个逼，带土却更喜欢玩鸡巴了。世事无常。

 

“等等，卡卡西。”带土忽然扯出一根护额，蒙住卡卡西的眼睛。  
“好了，现在把你的骚鸡巴露出来。”带土懒洋洋地说。  
这回是什么？卡卡西慌乱地想，鞭打？电击？会被狠狠地掐吗，还是被插进尿道塞？玩阴茎的时候带土总是不高兴。果然还是应该阉掉吗？  
他正胡思乱想，下体突然被温暖的东西包裹住了。还有柔韧的东西正在舔舐他的前端。是带土，他正得意地吞下卡卡西被他逼出的第一股液体。


End file.
